


Meeting the RE Universe Kids

by Leiaza



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Come meet the kids of some of our shipped couples from : Jill Valentine/Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield/Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen, to Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller-Wesker and my latest entry Carlos Oliveira/Racheal Sellan





	1. Jace Kennedy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if I could give a description of the kids so with the help of my 7-year-old did some Bios for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on our DSO agent Jace Kennedy

Jace Davidson Kennedy  
Parents: Claire Redfield & Leon Scott Kennedy  
Date of Birth: 2004 (Age 21)  
Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American  
Occupation: DSO Agent ( 2022 -  
Hair style: Auburn emo like a lot like Leon's  
eye color: blue/green  
Pets: Doberman Pinscher  
Style: Black Bomber jacket, White tee, and black jeans  
Flaw: loves his hair a little too much  
Favorite Color: Red  
Favorite Foods: Chicken and Dumplings  
Biggest Pet Peeve: people messing up his hair mostly his sister Elisabeth  
Favorite Activity: Motor cross, Skydiving, fishing  
Girlfriend: Melody Wong  
Family: Sherry Birkin, Elisabeth E. Kennedy, Travis F. Redfield, Samantha E. Redfield, Salli Wesker-Muller  
Friends: Richard Thompson, Miranda Oliveira 

Background: 

Jace. D Kennedy has been through a lot in his first 21 years of life. From finding out Leon S. Kennedy was his father at age 4 to dealing with outbreaks and Umbrella out of every turn. When Jace was 7 years old and his sister Elisabeth was 2 they were kidnapped by Albert Wesker and held up in New York till they ended up rescued by Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy. From then onward Jace decided to become the sole protector of his family since Leon was still working as a DSO agent. Once Jace reached the age of 18 he decided he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a DSO agent as well not only to protect his family but his friends. His first real mission without Leon came in 2024 where he met one of Umbrella's agents a Melody Wong. However, he doesn't find out that his girlfriend is an agent for Umbrella until months later on his 21st birthday and his parents find out his girlfriend is actually Ada Wong's daughter. Jace is left on a mission with his father to find and rescue Melody from Umbrella last that anyone has heard from them they were in Australia.


	2. Melody Ada Wong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background of Melody Wong and her Bio

Melody Ada Wong  
Parents: Ada Wong & Devon McDowell   
Date of Birth: 2005 (Age 20)  
Race/Nationality: Chinese/Irish  
Hair style: Long black down to her waist sometimes wears it in a bun or pigtails  
eye color: brown  
Style: Red velvet top, black slacks, cowboy boots   
Flaw: Falls in love too fast and gets attached to quick   
Favorite Color: Irish Green   
Favorite Foods: calamari  
Biggest Pet Peeve: People who interrupt her when she's talking..it's not just that they interrupt her they forget what they were going to say  
Favorite Activity: horseback riding, camping, hunting, Skydiving, Motor cross   
Boyfriend: Jace D. Kennedy   
Friends: Elisabeth 

Background: 

Melody has had a hard life mostly due to her mother Ada Wong a spy for some organization and working for a man that referred himself to her as her Uncle Wesker. When she was only a year old her father was killed in front of her by one of Wesker's men and taken away. She had spent most of her young life in one of Wesker's facilities untile Jake and Sherry came in to rescue her. It was only by chance Albert Wesker had kidnapped his granddaughter Salli and Sherry had refused to leave her behind. From the age of 8 years old till she was 15 Melody had gone from her mother's parents to aunts and uncles. This was again only short lived Melody was kidnapped again by Wesker's men and forced to work as an agent for them till she was 20 years old. At the age of 19 she had run into Jace Kennedy and fell in love with him upon her first meeting then and there she realized she no longer wanted to be part of the Umbrella organization and removed all ties to the company. She had never told Jace that she was a part of Umbrella and never gave her last name she only ever told him it was Melody and he never pushed her after that. A week before Jace's 21st birthday Melody had been followed back to her apartment by one of Umbrella's new B.O.W's and was kidnapped. Her last known whereabouts are in Australia but there is no telling if she is alive or dead.


	3. James Coen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background of James Coen

James Harry Coen  
Parents: Rebecca Chambers & Billy Coen   
Date of Birth: 2009 (Age 16)  
Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American  
Occupation: SUAU  
Hair style: dyed completely blue styled back like his father's (Billy Coen)  
eye color: Hazel   
Pets: Cobra Snake  
Style: dark black cowboy boots,black cowboy hat, blue jeans, camo wife beater, with a Chinese character tattoo on his left arm meaning snake   
Flaw: Can't stand being wrong  
Favorite Color: Blue   
Favorite Foods: Fried Steak  
Biggest Pet Peeve: Oblivious shoppers he hate's those people that have no clue that other people shop as well he just loves those people that take up the middle aisle with a cart and they have nothing inside it.   
Favorite Activity: Fishing, hunting, camping, riding horses, skydiving  
Girlfriend: Elisabeth E. Kennedy (16)  
Friends: Miranda Oliveira, Salli Wesker-Muller

Background: 

Some people say like father like son in James case this is pretty true. He has two records one for speeding and one for beating up a guy for looking at his girlfriend funny. Jame's is not really liked by Leon and Chris because his attitude and how he get's mad rather easily. This seems to rub off on his girlfriend Lizzy (Elisabeth Kennedy) who has her own set of problems which Leon thinks is Jame's fault entirely. He works with SUAU with his parents Rebecca and Billy as most of the other kids do except for Jace and Elisabeth. He has caused Leon Kennedy a lot of grief when it comes to his girlfriend Elisabeth being there both 16 there's a lot of trouble they can get in. He also doesn't have much favor with Jace because like his father he doesn't like how Jame's treated his sister like a trophy instead of a person. In one recent event with Elisabeth being grounded Jame's comes and "rescues" her taking her out to their little makeout spot. However, due to a tip from Jace, they get caught by Leon who not only gives James a bloody nose but also threatens to skin him alive if he ever touches his daughter again. He's got a lot of his father in him which he's really trying to break from so he can be in good grace with his Captain Chris Redfield and his girlfriend's parents.


	4. Elisabeth Kennedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background of Elisabeth Marie Kennedy

Elisabeth Marie Kennedy  
Parents: Claire Redfield & Leon Scott Kennedy  
Date of Birth: 2009 (Age 16)  
Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American  
Occupation: Cashier at the Zombie Republic  
Hair style: styled like Claire's in (Resident Evil 2) but dyed purple with black streaks  
eye color: Ice Blue eyes  
Pets: Tabby Cat (Killer)  
Style: Black Jeans, low cut T-shirt wears a similar vest from (RE 2-Code Veronica)  
Flaw: Extremely competitive gets that from her uncle Chris  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Foods: Brazilian feijoada  
Biggest Pet Peeve: When she does people favors and they don't thank her. For example when she holds the door open for her brother Jace he gets all defensive like she wants something back in return  
Favorite Activity: Cheerleading, Combat Exercises with Leon, Motor cross, Skydiving,  
Boyfriend: James Coen(16)  
Family: Sherry Birkins, Jace D. Kennedy, Travis F. Redfield, Samantha E. Redfield, Salli Wesker-Muller  
Friends: Melody Wong, Richard Thompson, Miranda Oliveira 

Background: 

From an early age, Elisabeth has always been a daddy's girl. From the age of 10 years old she started to go out with him to the combat facility in Maryland to not only watch him but they started to allow Elisabeth to train with him. From age 10 till she was 14 she would go and train with her father even the sergeants and other trainees were impressed but of course not so much she was a Kennedy after all. She would have continued at the combat facility with her father but he had put a stop to it when one of the other trainees made a comment about her chest size sending that male trainee into the hospital for six months. Elisabeth had started to develop when she was 13 years old which the trainee combat outfit couldn't hide her C rack that well. From the time Elisabeth had reached 15 years old, she was the apple of many of males eyes mostly men 10 to 20 years younger than her father. It wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself her father is one of those types that lets no harm come to his girls he's overly protective. Things grew drastically worse when James caught the eye of Elisabeth he was the bad boy which both her parents told her to stay clear of. You know the drill girl meets boy and girl fall in love with a boy she mostly did it out of spite to her father. However, when she reached 16 years of age she really started falling for him which turned her whole personality around from her attitude to getting expelled in school to getting grounded at home. The present time she's working at the Zombie Republic trying to keep herself out of trouble and her boyfriend on the straight and narrow. As of lately her father and brother are both MIA due to them both off to find where Melody Wong is her brother's somewhat serious girlfriend. She has a very adventurous side like her mother so she along with James have decided to go out and find her brother and father.


	5. Travis Redfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background for Travis F. Redfield

Travis Forest Redfield  
Parents: Jill Valentine & Chris Redfield  
Date of Birth: 2013 (Age 12)  
Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American  
Hair style: Similar hairstyle to Chris Redfield  
eye color: Hazel  
Pets: Golden Retriever (Jock)  
Style: Blue jeans, and camo vest with Grey shirt underneath  
Flaw: Needs to be liked by everyone and is very needy  
Favorite Color: Black  
Favorite Foods: Pizza Burgers  
Biggest Pet Peeve: being picked on that he has a crush on Miranda Carlos Oliveira's daughter  
Favorite Activity: hunting, camping, riding horses, skydiving  
Family: Sherry, Jace,Samantha, Salli, Elisabeth  
Friends: James, Miranda, 

Background: 

Not too much going on for Travis our 12-year-old. He's the youngest of Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield and tends to be kept in the dark on everything. He's only been in one outbreak situation when he was 7-years-old. He has an older sister that adores him treating him as if he was a doll instead of her kid brother. He loves spending time with his Aunt Claire and Uncle Leon because they let him do most anything he wants as long as he doesn't tell his parents. He's too much like his father between his joking around trying to be everyone's "big brother" he's very protective of Miranda Oliveira. He looks up to both his parents even though Jill is a stay at home mother now while his father is still Captain over SUAU. He hopes to grow up and take over as Captain or Lt. or possibly run his own group against Umbrella but then again he's hoping that by the time he's old enough Umbrella will be gone. There has been a lot of strain recently due to the fact his Uncle Leon and cousin Jace have been MIA for six months along with James Coen and Elisabeth being missing for a week.


	6. Miranda Oliveira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Miranda Silva Oliveira

Miranda Silva Oliveira  
Parents: Rachael Sellan & Carlos Oliveira   
Date of Birth: 2013 (Age 12)  
Race/Nationality: South American   
Hair style: Short style black (similar to Ada Wong in RE 2)  
eye color: Brown  
Pets: Rabbit Hopper   
Style: Blue Jeans and T-shirts with either Rock Bands or silly logo's   
Flaw: tends to think she has to please everyone   
Favorite Color: Pink   
Favorite Foods: Garlic fingers   
Biggest Pet Peeve: how her daddy always flirts with other women   
Favorite Activity: hunting, camping, riding horses  
Friends: Jace, Travis, Elisabeth, Salli, Samantha, James, 

Background: 

Miranda for a 12-year-old has an exciting life her mother Racheal works as a nurse in Silent Hill as for her father he is a former U.B.M.C member and is now 2nd Lt. to Chris Redfield on Stars united against Umbrella. She has been in many outbreak situations and her father has always come to rescue her she thinks of him as Superman except he's South American and doesn't fly. At the age of 10, she started to spend time with the other kids of SUAU her favorite of the group is Travis he's always been protective of everyone and making sure nothing is out of place. As far as she's known the outbreaks and zombies are just a part of life she doesn't know if she could cope with the "real" world if they didn't exist or B.O.W's trying to come kidnap her daddy or the team. However, things have gotten strained on the parents due to four of their team members being missing no one is willing to talk about what's going on so she's in the dark.


	7. Samantha Redfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Samantha Redfield

Samantha Evangelina Redfield  
Parents: Jill Valentine & Chris Redfield   
Date of Birth: 2008 (Age 17)  
Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American  
Hair style: Short Blond sometimes wears it in a tiny ponytail  
eye color: ice blue  
Pets: Golden Retriever (Jock)   
Style: Blue jeans, and camo vest with Grey shirt underneath   
Flaw: Makes everything about her (daddy girl)  
Favorite Color: Lavender   
Favorite Foods: Cajun Salmon  
Biggest Pet Peeve: people chewing with their mouths opens Travis does it on purpose   
Favorite Activity: horseback riding, camping, hunting, fishing, riding on aunt Claire's Harley   
Family: Sherry, Jace, Travis, Salli, Elisabeth   
Friends: James, Miranda, 

Background: 

Samantha takes a lot after her mother she's tough and likes to wear her emotions on her sleeves. She's a daddy's girl spends most of her time when she's not in school sit in on meetings and makes sure Chris eats a good meal. She's been referred to as "little Claire" when she gets too emotional this is only every once in awhile mostly during outbreaks. She adores her baby brother and is very protective of him same way her father was protective of her aunt Claire. Since she turned 15 Samantha or Sammy as she likes to be called now has led a few missions herself and even taken down her share of Tyrants (just don't tell her parents). With the events that have transpired with Melody Wong her cousin's girlfriend, everyone is strained mostly due to the fact they haven't heard from Leon and Jace in six months. In the weeks that passed James and Elisabeth left a note saying they were going to track Leon and Jace down and not to come look for them. It left a very sour taste for not only Claire but Chris as well it seemed it was starting a new cycle of sister looking for brother all over again.


	8. Salli Wesker-Muller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Salli Angela Wesker-Muller

Salli Angela Wesker-Muller  
Parents: Sherry Birkin & Jake Wesker-Muller   
Date of Birth: 2010 (Age 15)  
Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American  
Hair style: Short Blond (similar to Sherry from RE 2)  
eye color: ice blue  
Pets: Cat Muffins   
Style: Sailor outfit but more teenage in appearance   
Flaw: Take criticism too harshly   
Favorite Color: Green   
Favorite Foods: Chips and Fries   
Biggest Pet Peeve: people who throw cigarette butts on the ground  
Favorite Activity: horseback riding, camping, hunting, fishing, going to the mall   
Family: Jace, Travis, Samantha, Elisabeth   
Friends: James, Miranda, 

Background: 

Has lived almost a completely stressed out life has been spending from the time she was born till she was age 3 in a facility due to her mutations. Being that her father is Jake Wesker son of a very bad man her grandpa, Albert Wesker, she's been kidnapped six times. When she was the age of two years old Albert Wesker had broken into the facility she was in and kidnapped her. This didn't last long since her Grandpa Leon and father Jake was already nearby the facility and caught up to him it ended in Wesker falling to his death into a vat of acid. At the age of 4, she was finally able to live with her parents as a "normal" toddler however she has to watch her anger around other people, kids as to not draw attention to herself. She is a very rather normal teenage girl takes after her mother's looks and enjoys spending time with her grandpa Leon and her Aunt Elisabeth and Uncle Jace when they are not busy on the Job. When Salli reached the age of 12 she was kidnapped again this time not by Wesker but by agents of Umbrella where she comes to find the truth about both her parents. Even though she has mixed feelings about what she was told Leon and Claire have always been her Grandpa and Grandma and that will never change. Even for her mother Sherry since Leon and Claire came into her life she has never once looked back on her life with her real mother and father Claire and Leon have always been and always will be her parents. The strain of the four missing teammates has hit Salli a lot harder due to the fact that Melody was with her in the facility where Albert Wesker had held the girls. They grew close together in that short time period and Salli felt she could relate to Melody they had backgrounds attached with Umbrella whether they liked it or not. It also seemed for her Uncle Jace he was following in his father's footsteps falling in love with a Wong who had been kidnapped by Umbrella yet again. It had been six months since they had heard anything from Jace and Leon and now James Coen and her Aunt Elisabeth was missing to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use some of these characters or all of them please do I'd love to see some artwork (cause unlike my sister I suck at drawing lol) Or branch your own fiction off from them. I've had people in the past use my character's I created for an RE 2 AOL RPG I was with and loved it!


End file.
